


Storm

by EzzyAlpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Life Saving, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin falls out of the ship and Nami is the only one who can save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, to be honest, it was a dark and stormy afternoon. The storm raged as the Straw Hat pirates tried their best to fight against it. Nami jumped from side to side, making sure everyone was doing their duty. She ran up to Zoro and Sanji, insuring the sail was well, tied, otherwise they might get stranded at sea. Pulling at the ropes, she sighed contently. She gave a thumbs up to Zoro, who simply nodded, and walked to the back of the ship. The waves rocked violently and unexpectedly, causing her to stumble. Nami groaned and rushed to the back of the ship, lightning resonating in the sky. Robin grabbed on to the railing, a nauseous look on her usually blank face. The woman stumbles, the ship starts rocking, time seems to slow down. Nami dry swallows and runs to her, but no matter who fast she runs, she can't run fast enough. Nico Robin falls over the railing and dives into the deep blue sea. It all happens too fast, but it seems to have taken an eternity to the navigator. She yells and yells, calling to the crew, but the wind is too strong and the lighting too loud. She furrows her eyebrows and jumps off. She dives and dives.

She dives and dives and dives but she can't see her, and the water is too cold, and turbulent and the bubbles and the seaweed and she can't see her, oh dear god she can't find her. But then she finds her and she grabs her. She grabs her and she tries to swim, but Robin is big and tall and heavy, bigger, taller and heavier than the lithe navigator, who struggles and tries, but it hurts, and her lungs burn, but she swims and swims.

She swims to the top and breathes, and the storm is fading, the storm is fading, and she breathes but Robin doesn't. And she yells, and this time they listen.

Robin coughs and sputters and rolls to her side. She opens one eye and inspects her surroundings. The familiar doctor's room greeted her. She sighed loudly and rolled to her back. She remembered falling and passing out and waking up, throwing up and passing out again.

Fun experience.

There's a knock at the door but she doesn't respond. The door tentatively opens and she turns to look at whoever decided to check up on her. The bright orange hair and warm brown eyes of the navigator appeared on the doorway and Robin smiles fondly.

"Ah, my heroine."

Nami seems to jump a foot in the air before quickly stepping inside and closing the door.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah. I just woke up."

The girl looks awfully bothered and awkward as she stands in the middle of the room.

"I was scared."

"Sorry?"

"I was terrified you were going to die."

"Understandable."

Nami looks at the older woman and she seems to be on the verge of tears.

"Robin…"

Wordlessly, Robin scoots to the back of the bed. The navigator takes the hint and sits down, kicking off her shoes. She lies down and Robin covers her with the cuddly blanket.

"Robin…" once again mutters the girl, snuggling next to the older woman.

"I'm okay."

"Barely."

"There, there. "

A few tears roll down her cheek and Robin wipes them away.

"You're okay."

"It was awful."

"I know."

"Don't leave me."

Robin smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I won't."


End file.
